Show Off
by Gaypowa
Summary: AU - High School - Derek est populaire et attire souvent l'attention, jusqu'au jour où un osa l'ignorer, il décida de remédier à ce problème.


**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien. Aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit OS Sterek car je n'ai jamais publié sur eux donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas commencer. Ça fait quelques jours que cet OS traîne dans mon documents et je ne savais pas si j'allais le publier ou pas, mais bon voilà pour vous. Enjoy.**

* * *

Derek pénétrait dans l'enceinte de Beacon Hills High comme chaque matin, accueillit par des sourires de la part de filles et des high five de la part des garçons, rien d'inhabituel. Pendant qu'il traversait le couloir, il remarqua qu'un élève ne lui portait pas d'attention, la tête enfouit dans son casier pendant qu'un autre garçon à la peau mate lui parlait à côté. Derek plissa les yeux et continua sa route. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on l'ignore comme ça.

Assis au fond de la classe, Derek n'écoutait pas le professeur, il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire pour être honnête, il se contentait de regarder ses camarades travailler et fixer avec attention – ou ennui – le professeur. Une main se leva au devant de la salle, Derek leva un sourcil d'intérêt, c'était le garçon de tout à l'heure, il reconnaissait les cheveux en bataille et sa peau étrangement pâle. D'après ce que le prof venait de dire il s'appelait Stiles, il avait une voix agaçante mais dans le bon sens du terme, il avait l'air plutôt intelligent et maladroit. De plus en plus intéressant.

* * *

Ce qu'il fallait savoir c'est que Derek aimait les filles mais aussi les garçons, il se donnait à cœur joie de flirter avec tout le monde, en tirant un boost à son égo. Il savait qu'il plaisait, il avait un physique digne d'un dieu grecque et une personnalité plutôt décontractée et attirante donc il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que quelqu'un l'ignore, c'est pourquoi il fit de sa mission d'attirer l'attention de ce garçon au nom bizarre. Quand la pause déjeuner arriva, il se dirigea vers la cafétéria et chercha des yeux Stiles, il n'y avait pas foule ce qui rendit la tâche facile, Stiles était toujours accompagné de cet autre garçon mais peu importe, après avoir attrapé un plateau et son repas, il alla à leur table et s'installa comme si de rien n'était. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent de discuter net et se regardèrent, confus. Il se tourna vers eux.

« Un problème ? », sa voix était calme et non intimidante. Il sourit dans la direction de Stiles, ignorant complétement Scott – son nom était indiqué sur son sachet déjeuner – il rit intérieurement face à la réaction de Stiles, celui-ci avait les joues légèrement plus rose et avait baissé les yeux tout en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible.

Scott prit la parole. « Euh, on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu viennes t'asseoir avec nous. On n'est pas vraiment dans la même catégorie sociale… »

Derek se contenta de hocher la tête. « Je ne pouvais pas résister et venir admirer cette magnifique bouille de plus près, Stiles c'est bien ça ? »

Ce dernier était plus que gêné et Scott regardait le spectacle bouche bée. Derek était fier, il faisait de l'effet à Stiles et il trouvait sa réaction adorable, il avait envie de l'envelopper dans ses bras et le protéger. Il avait un truc différent. Ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

« Tu as perdu un pari ou quelque chose du genre ? », dit Stiles, non sans buter sur quelques mots au passage.

Le brun ténébreux le regarda, pas sûr de comprendre.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Stiles lâcha un ricanement sarcastique. « Car les mecs comme toi ne s'intéressent pas aux mecs comme moi. C'est prouvé par les lois de l'univers. »

Derek sourit un peu plus.

« Je n'ai pas perdu de pari, je suis venu de mon plein gré et je te trouve vraiment mignon, tu m'intriguais du coup me voilà. J'aimerais bien plus te connaître. », Derek se sentait à son tour nerveux, il avait fait ça des centaines de fois mais Stiles lui faisait un peu plus perdre ses moyens et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose.

Stiles était plus rouge que jamais. Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais la cloche annonçant la fin du déjeuner le coupa. Derek se leva.

« Si tu veux bien, on pourrait se voir après les cours. », il lança un clin d'œil dans la direction de Stiles et partit.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa lentement, il pensait que Stiles viendrait le trouver à un moment pour lui donner sa réponse mais ce moment n'arriva pas et il se demandait si ceci serait le premier râteau qu'il se prendrait. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais ça lui ferait mal au cœur car il était vraiment attiré par ce Stiles et son côté innocent et maladroit, ça avait un côté attendrissant et il ne traitait pas Derek comme tous les autres le faisait, il le voyait comme un élève normal et c'est de ça dont Derek avait besoin.

La fin des cours sonna et Derek se dirigea vers sa voiture avec un air dépité, peut-être avait-il mal interprété les signes. Il ouvrit sa portière et allait rentrer quand une voix au loin l'interpella. Il se retourna.

Un Stiles essoufflé et tout débraillé s'arrêta devant un Derek perturbé. Il regarda le plus petit reprendre son souffle, un côté de son gilet tombait légèrement, Derek ne savait pas pourquoi il était attiré mais il l'était. Stiles se redressa et regardait partout autour de lui sauf Derek.

« Euh.. donc… si ton invitation tient toujours.. bah j'accepte, bien sûr si t'es toujours d'accord, si tu ne l'es plus je comprendrais totalement, je t'ai fait attendre longtemps, non ? J'essayais de peser le pour et le contre… »

Derek le regardait avec un air abasourdi, il écoutait Stiles déblatérait son monologue, un petit sourire aux lèvres, le cœur battant à la chamade. Derek posa un doigt sur la bouche de Stiles par peur que celui-ci ne s'évanouisse par manque d'air à forcer de parler si vite.

« Je pense que j'ai compris le message. Bien sûr que l'invitation tient toujours. », le sourire de Derek lui montait aux oreilles maintenant. Il mit ses doigts sur le menton de Stiles et releva sa tête pour que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux, la tension était bien présente et quelques élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder ce qu'il se passait.

« Et si on leur donnait un spectacle digne de ce nom ? », fit Derek avec un air malicieux.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Derek posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles et un courant électrique passa dans tout son corps. Leurs bouches étaient parfaites l'une pour l'autre, puis Derek entra sa langue et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant encore quelques longues secondes avant de se séparer pour reprendre leur respiration. Les autres élèves étaient partis et Derek et Stiles eux avaient le sourire aux lèvres et le baume au cœur.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review les p'tits loups.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Kéz.**


End file.
